


Aziraphale's New Corporation

by Willow_Of_Vanaheim



Series: New Corporation: New Problems [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Of_Vanaheim/pseuds/Willow_Of_Vanaheim
Summary: Aziraphale runs into some unexpected problems with his new corporation. It has functions now, human functions that the last one did not. These new functions are quite the nuisance and leave him desperate to pee while on the long bus ride back to Crowleys flat.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: New Corporation: New Problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566328
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Aziraphale's New Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Omorashi. Don't like don't read. Don't know what it is, google before reading.

The world hadn’t ended and an angel and a demon sat on a bench together enjoying wine procured from the off-license on the corner, straight out of the bottle. Both were far too exhausted to miracle up glasses. They were waiting for the bus so they could go back to Crowleys flat and Aziraphale felt rather uncomfortable. Crowley noticed him shifting restlessly and for a while put it down to anxiety. His angel was always so highly strung and today had been the most stressful day of both of their long existence's. However the longer they waited, the more restless Aziraphale seemed to get.

“You alright there angel?” Crowley looked at him over the top of his glasses. Aziraphale gave him a warm smile in return and Crowley looked away feeling his ears go red.

“Quite alright my dear.” Aziraphale shifted again, positioning his legs closer together this time. “Just not quite used to this corporation yet.”

Aziraphale flexed his fingers as if to demonstrate what he meant. Crowley longed to reach out and take that hand in his, to run his fingers over the back of Aziraphale’s hand until he settled down.

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked instead.

“Nothings wrong, per se, it’s just like, well you know when you get a new suit and the measurements aren’t quite right?”

“No, I miracle all my clothes.”

“Yes well. Imagine if you were to try on one of my suites.”

“I’ve never done that.” Crowley interrupted.

Aziraphale gave him a look. “I never said you did.”

“Anyway,” Crowley quickly got the conversation back on track, hoping they could gloss over that. It had only ever happened a couple of times, when Aziraphale had left a coat or jumper behind in his car. Crowley hadn’t been able to resist wrapping it around himself and inhaling the engulfing scent of his angel. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “If I was wearing your clothes…” This time he stoped at the look on Aziraphale’s face, the angel’s eyes widened and his face lit up. “What?”

Aziraphale fiddled with the burnt little piece of paper still in his pocket. “Not out here my dear. Ducks have ears and all that.” 

Crowley nodded slowly, he knew Aziraphale would come up with something, his angel was so so clever. Aziraphale shifted so he was sitting with his legs crossed at the ankles, leaning most of his weight on his left side, reminding him of the problem at hand.

“So the cooperation doesn’t quite fit?”

“Not perfectly, no. It’s been so long since I had a new one, I can’t remember if this is normal or not.” Aziraphale sighed and shifted his weight onto his other side.  
“I suppose neither of us has had a corporation fashioned for them by the antichrist either. Gotta be different than normal.”

“Quite.” Aziraphale agreed.

“Anything I can do angel?”

“No I don’t think so my dear. I’m sure it will settle soon.” Aziraphale gave Crowley another one of his blindingly bright smiles. They both settle back into a comfortable silence, passing the wine back and forth between them, waiting for the bus to arrive.

They only had to wait another twenty minutes before the bus pulled around the corner and in that time Aziraphale had become more and more uncomfortable so was quite glad to be up and moving. When he stood, however, he was assaulted by a tension that ran trough his entire body but seemed to be mostly centred around his middle. He needed to rock and bounce on his feet before he was able to step forward and catch up with Crowley, who had already boarded the bus.

He made his way along and sank gratefully into the seat beside Crowley. The demon smiled at him, this was the first time they’d been able to sit together, instead of sitting behind or across from one another, making their meetings look coincidental. Aziraphale felt a wave of fondness swell up inside him, drowning out any other discomfort he felt. On a whim he reached out and took Crowleys hand relieved when the demon gave it a soft squeeze, letting their entwined hands fall to the seat between them.

Aziraphale wasn’t able to stay still for very long and soon his shifting had started up again in earnest. Crowley absently rubbed his thumb over the back of Aziraphale's hand in comforting circles, trying to provide what comfort he could.

“Is this bus going to take us all the way to your flat?” Aziraphale asked, shifting his legs back and forth, eager for any form of distraction.

“Yeah. I miracle’d it so it wouldn’t stop anywhere else, should take just under an hour and a half.” Aziraphale grimaced. He wasn’t sure why, but an hour and a half seemed like an awfully long time to be trapped in a moving vehicle.

“Maybe we shouldn’t use any more miracles, once we get into London. It will make it easier for them,” He gestured vaguely up and down, “to find us.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Crowley shrugged. A silence fell between them. “You do have a plan, don’t you?”

“Oh yes.”

“Good.”

Keeping his composure was getting harder to do. Crowley kept shooting him worried glances and sympathetic looks while the Angel’s knees bounced up and down. When he started to full on wiggle in his seat Crowley squeezed his hand twice to get his attention. Aziraphale looked to him, pained expression on his face.

“Angel, you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, it’s just a lot of,” Aziraphale cast about for the right word, frown appearing between his brows. “A lot of pressure I guess. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about my dear.”

Crowley hmm’d in response, not convinced but not sure what he could do to help either. Aziraphale kept alternating between bouncing in his seat, pressing his thighs tightly together and swaying from side to side.

A sudden, almost painful cramp ran through Aziraphale's middle and his free hand came up to hover protectingly in front, not sure what to do. He placed his hand gently on his lower stomach, where most of the discomfort was originating from. When his hand made contact he drew in a sharp intake of breath.

“For Someone’s sake angel,” Crowley looked on anxiously, clutching Aziraphale’s hand tightly now in both of his own. “Whats wrong? What can I do to help?”

“I think I might know what the problem is.” Aziraphale said, voice shaking slightly. “One moment please.”

Aziraphale held his hand out to hover over his stomach once again, closing his eyes, letting his sight turn inward. He examined his new corporation and at once noticed a glaring difference to his previous one. This one was a lot more human than before, complete with all the pesky internal organs that came with a mortal body, including a bladder. A bladder that was currently incredibly full. Aziraphale groaned and opened his eyes, looking to Crowley and blushing slightly.

“Angel, what is? Are you hurt? What can I do?” Crowley was fully panicking now.

“It’s nothing serious, my dear, just rather a nuisance.” Aziraphale felt hesitant about revealing this new information to Crowley, although he knew it should be nothing to be embarrassed about. But gosh, he did really need to go. Now he knew what the pressure was it was much harder to ignore. “It seems that when Adam made me this body, he made it with his knowledge of a human body. That means its got all of it’s human bodily functions.”

“Right?” Crowley still looked very confused and concerned.

“What I mean to say, is that I need to visit the lavatory rather urgently.” Aziraphale blushed again and crossed his legs, bouncing a little in his seat while Crowley took in the information. 

“Oh.” He went through a slew of emotions, confused, relived, amused then back to concerned once more. “Okay, right. Er, how bad is it?”

“Rather bad, Crowley. We have been drinking wine all night.”

“Just miracle your bladder away.” Crowley suggested nonchalantly. 

“Crowley, we just agreed no more miracles. Besides what if it discorporated me?”

Crowley muttered that he had a good point and fell silent again, still rubbing soothing circles into the back of Aziraphale's hand. Aziraphale couldn’t keep still. He twisted his legs this way and that, unable to find a comfortable position. 

“This is no good.” He muttered. “Do you know how long until we arrive in London, my dear?”

“I convinced it to take us right to the door, so theres that at least.” Crowley said. He peered out into the night trying to find a location marker. “We’re about halfway there, I think. Probably another  
45 minutes. Sorry angel.”

“Not to worry.” 

Aziraphale was worried however. It was truly the most unpleasant sensation he had ever experienced. The pressure in his abdomen, his new bladder, was making him feel vaguely queasy. He felt as though one wrong move would make him burst. He didn’t want that, for one thing it would make a horrible mess for someone else to have to clean up and he would never get the stain out of his clothes. He also was rather embarrassed that all this was happening in front of Crowley. He didn’t want the demon to think him weak. So useless, that he couldn’t control something the humans dealt with everyday of their lives.

“Angel?” Crowley said slightly louder than normal talking volume. Aziraphale looked over to him, he’d pushed his glasses onto his head and was looking anxiously at Aziraphale, clearly having tried to get his attention several times before. “Angel, you’re panicking. Breath okay.”

It was only then that Aziraphale noticed that his breathing had sped up. He closed his eyes and focused on slowing his breaths. It turned out that relaxing too much was a very bad idea as the second he did his body tried to forcefully expel the contents of his bladder. He felt urine pushing right at the edge and only by crossing his legs and squeezing his hand in his crotch was he able to remain dry. It was a close call and he felt more desperate than ever.

Aziraphale whimpered slightly and tried to relax his body as much as he dared. He leaned in to Crowley, needing the reassurance of physical comfort, which Crowley happily supplied him with, letting go of his hand with a soft squeeze only to wrap his arm around the Angel’s shoulder and pull him close. The soft circle’s were now being rubbed into his shoulder and slowly Aziraphale began to calm down.

The pressure, which sat low in his stomach, made him feel heavy and awkward. He couldn’t quite find a position that alleviated the pressure, and he kept shifting, apologising every time he jostled Crowley. 

“Crowley,” He said after several minutes of unsuccessful squirming. “Talk to me. Distract me.”

Crowley smiled and began chatting away in a low calm voice and Aziraphale tried his hardest to listen and respond. The distraction worked until Aziraphale felt his bladder contract. He gasped cutting Crowley off mid sentence. Both of his hands squeezed his crotch and he bent forwards, riding the wave out.

When the urgency subsided slightly he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“That was very close.”

“Hmm?”

“I nearly,” Aziraphale lower his voice, despite the two of them being the only beings on the bus, “I nearly went.”

“Oh.” Crowley was at a loss for words, not sure how he was meant to react. “You nearly went?”

“Yes. I could feel my body begin to let go. Without my permission.” Aziraphale exclaimed in such a fussy voice that Crowley began to chuckle. “It’s not funny, I’d like to see you cope with this absolute nuisance.”

“Sorry angel, ‘m not laughing at you.” He gave him a one armed hug and Aziraphale huffed.

Aziraphale cuddled into Crowley’s side, staying still for only a few minutes before he began fully squirming. A few minutes more of this and the pressure began to get overwhelming again. He tried closing his eyes and breathing deeply. When that didn’t work he crossed his legs as tightly as he could but nothing really seemed to help. Holding was beginning to get painful and the whole experience made him feel vulnerable.

“Crowley?” He asked softly. “What happens if I don’t made it?”

“Don’t make it where?” Aziraphale didn’t know if Crowley was being deliberately dim or if he was just tired after the awful week they’d just been through.

“If I don’t make it to the lavatory in time.” Aziraphale looked down as his cheeks burned red.

“Oh if you piss yourself-”

“Crowley!”

“-Not much, really. I mean you’ll make a puddle, that’s it. We can wash your clothes when we get back to mine.”

“You can’t just say things like that,” Aziraphale practically shouted, flushing in embarrassment.

“Why not, ’s the truth.”

“Still, it’s not exactly proper now is it?” Just then a sharp pain ran through him and he made a high pitched keening noise until the twinge subsided once more. A strange numbness overcame him and he quickly glanced down at his lap to make sure that he was still dry. Thankfully he was but he still refused to meet Crowleys eye as the other shh’d and comforted him.

“We’re really close now angel. Twenty minutes at most.” Aziraphale nodded in answer, not trusting himself to not start crying the moment he opened his mouth.

The fullness was absolute agony, he felt pushed to his limits, sure that his body couldn’t contain another drop. It must of been slowly filling up for hours. It had been at least six hours since he’d gotten this new body. And then they’d gone and drank vast quantities of wine. Or maybe it was just the wine that was doing this? Aziraphale wasn’t sure and he needed to stop thinking about it. The more attention he payed to his predicament the more he needed to go. But the moment his thoughts strayed his body seemed to take that as permission to start letting go with out any say so on his part. It was a true miracle that he was still dry by this point.

Aziraphale quickly realised that he needed more outside pressure otherwise he was going to leak. The pressure was unbearable and kept bearing downwards. So quickly, before he could give it much thought, he brought his leg up onto the seat so it was under him and quickly sat down on his heal. He blushed a bit at the undignified position but it seemed to be helping so he didn’t really care.

Crowley didn’t comment either, which helped his embarrassment. Time passed in an unmeasurable way to Aziraphale, all he could focus on was not wetting himself, which was becoming a near impossible task. He lost count of the amount of times his body tensed up to let go and he forced it to hold out by sheer force of will alone.

Finally one urge was too strong for him and he cried out, feeling a spurt dampen his undergarments. It was the most unpleasant sensation, the warmth quickly cooled making him feel damp and clammy. The cramps started up again and he called out to Crowley.

The demon looked at him with sympathy. “You’re okay angel.”

“I’m not. I can’t,” Aziraphale gasped out not able to form full coherent sentences anymore.

“Five minutes angel, we’re so close now. Can you wait five more minutes?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded although he had doubts if he really would be able to hang on that long. He looked out the window to distract himself and saw that there were very close indeed. This strengthened his resolve and he adjusted his position once again. Crossing his legs tightly over each other he barely blushed before both hands shot into his crotch, squeezing himself for all he was worth.

“You’re doing really good angel, honestly, I can’t believe you haven’t pissed yourself yet.”

“That’s really not helping right now my dear.”

Crowley blushed slightly. “Sorry.”

Aziraphale squirmed in his seat and Hmm’d in response.

Crowley kept muttering encouragement to him, telling him how well he was doing and how close they were and Aziraphale focused on his voice. It seemed to help time pass faster and soon they were pressing the bell for the bus to make it’s non scheduled stop outside of Crowleys apartment block. And Aziraphale had managed not to leak again in that whole time.

Crowley stood up as the bus came to a stop and Aziraphale encountered a problem. He didn’t know how he was meant to stand when he could barely contain himself while sitting. He made an effort though, tightening all his muscles as much as he could and holding tight onto Crowley’s offered arm. As embarrassing as it was, he couldn’t take his hand away from where it was squeezing his crotch.

He also found that he couldn’t stand up straight, he needed to stay hunched over his bladder and take small shuffling steps to be able to keep the flood at bay. Crowley, to his credit, didn’t laugh at the ridiculous way that Aziraphale was moving, which the angel appreciated. He also appreciated the offered support as he leaned most of his weight into Crowley as they both stepped off of the bus. Steps did not agree with Aziraphale’s bladder and he felt a few drops escape as he stepped from bus to pavement.

Seeing the building in sight made Aziraphale's need increase tenfold and he did an embarrassing little dance from foot to foot to keep himself from letting go there and then. With a gasp his legs snapped tightly together and he began bouncing desperately up and down on the spot.

“Crowley,” he groaned, not noticing the demons ears go slightly red at the sound.

“I know, angel, I know. But you’re so close now, literally a lift ride away.”

Crowley’s words did the trick and Aziraphale stopped panicking. He gave himself a long squeeze before uncrossing and hobbling forwards to the door, which Crowley silently opened for him. Waiting for the lift was torture. His dancing increased from swaying side to side to bouncing frantically to crossing and recrossing his legs, his hands not daring to leave his crotch the whole time.

When the lift finally opened up he hobbled in and made his way to the corner, hunched almost in half, using the walls to keep himself upright. When Crowley had pressed the invisible button for his floor, he came and joined Aziraphale, wrapping a supportive arm around his back. Aziraphale couldn’t keep still. He bounced on the spot, freezing every few seconds, standing completely still as his body tried to let go. Then he’d be back to squirming again.

Never before had the ride up to Crowleys flat felt longer and Aziraphale was just about to ask if the lift had stopped when it gave a ding announcing it’s arrival and the doors opened.

“Oh thank goodness,” Aziraphale gasped as he hobbled out ahead of Crowley and made his way over to wait by what he assumed was the demons apartment door, it was the only door on this level at any rate. He was leaping from foot to foot, both hands clenched between his legs and he didn’t care that small whimpers escaped his throat. If Crowley didn’t open the door right this second he was going to loose control and there would be a huge puddle on the floor.

As Crowley approached the door but just as he was reading out to unlock it, he froze, face dropping slightly.

“What are you doing Crowley. I swear if you’ve forgotten the key…”

“No, no it’s not that,” Crowley hurriedly opened the door and Aziraphale rushed through, stopping in the hall to press his legs together and bob up and down. “Er angel, please don’t hate me.”

“I don’t, just tell me where the lavatory is, please.” He’d bent nearly in double and he’d felt a small leak spurt out. That was nearly the end of his restraint.

“Er, that’s the thing, angel, you see, I don’t have one.”

“You what.” Aziraphale exclaimed in despair, now side stepping frantically, squeezing himself rhythmically. 

“Well, the apartment didn’t exist before I made it, and I don’t use one so I never thought-”

Aziraphale cut Crowley off mid sentence. “Well miracle one up. Right now.”

“You’re the one who said no miracle’s,” Crowley sputtered. He hovered anxiously, not sure what to do. Aziraphale was trembling from head to toe at this point and the demon didn’t know wether to approach or back away.

“Yes. I know. Sorry, I am truly about to embarrass my self here. But no you’re right, no miracles.” Aziraphale’s voice had taken on a frantic tone. “Perhaps we could see if there are any public bathrooms open.”

Even as he said it, he knew he wouldn’t make it. His bladder gave a pang and he could tell that he was way past his limit. With a groan, he curled in further.

Crowley approached cautiously and rubbed his back. “Why don’t I see if I can find a bucket or something.”

Aziraphale was about to protest but he leaked again, so quickly changed his mind, uttered “yes please,” and let Crowley lead him into a fancy sleek kitchen. He stood in the doorway while Crowley rummaged about, pulling a random assortment of things out of his cupboards. His squirming reached new heights and he closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on remaining dry. That worked for all of one minute before he felt a longer leak spurting into his trousers. As soon as he regained control, he looked down and saw a small wet patch spreading around his hands. He blushed in embarrassment. It was to much to hope that Crowley wouldn’t notice.

“My dear, I really am about to have an accident.”

“Got it,” Crowley shouted at the same time. He held the black bucket up with a triumphant grin. Aziraphale could have cried in relief. 

Crowley took a step towards him but Aziraphale was already rushing towards him, undoing his trousers on the way. His bladder gave out just as he reached Crowley, hissing a small stream into his trousers. Crowley offered the bucket out towards him, but Aziraphale didn’t have a second to spare, he fished himself out, still peeing and aimed at the bucket. The sound of liquid hitting the empty container filled the room and Aziraphale sighed in relief, letting his stream pick up speed now desperate to rid himself of the pressure as fast as possible. Crowley stood awkwardly, holding the bucket steady for him. A main escaped Aziraphale as his bladder slowly emptied.

The relief left him feeling shaky with pleasure. His free hand shoot up and grasped Crowleys shoulder to keep himself steady. Every time he thought he was done he gave a last push and more spurted out, the spurts dwindling down to small dribbles. Until finally there was nothing left and he let out an embarrassing moan of relief.

“Feel better angel?” Crowley chuckled slightly. Aziraphale looked up then, drawn out of his bubble, to see the scene before him. He was leaning on Crowley, who was holding the bucket steady between the both of them.

“Oh gosh. I’m so sorry, my dear. Well this is rather embarrassing.” He blushed as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

“Nah, you’re alright angel.” Aziraphale took a step back and Crowley took the bucket from him. “I’ll clean that up.” Aziraphale blushed further.  
“I can do it.”

“S’fine. You sit down, you’re still shaking.”

Aziraphale looked down and saw that he was in fact shaking madly. He felt light and a little bit dizzy so he made his way over to the sleek black sofa that sat in front of Crowley’s vast flatscreen. Now that the relief was fading he realised that it was beginning to hurt rather a lot. An ache spread through out his lower stomach.

“How you doing?” Crowley asked.

“So much better, my dear. That was a very close call. There was a moment there where I really didn’t think I was going to make it, I can tell you.”

“Well, I’m, er glad you did.”

“If we survive the next few days, I’m going to have to get Adam to do something about this, I can only imagine that it will be rather a nuisance after a while.”

“Talking of, you said you have a plan.”

“I do indeed my dear.” Aziraphale absently took Crowley’s hand. “So you see…”

**Author's Note:**

> The Good Omens fandom does not have enough omorashi fics so I decided to write some of my own. *scatters fic's like I am feeding the ducks* 
> 
> There will be more in this series (at least two) but please let me know if you have any suggestions or requests. I also have some non-omo fic which I will probably post soon. Enjoy!


End file.
